cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Porto Alegre, Rio Grande do Sul, Brazil
Top :Share link: www.cannabis.wikia.com/portoalegre .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] . Brazilian cities.]] .]] .]] .]] .]] Social media, Facebook Return to top. *Facebook: Cannabis Sul. Local links Return to top. *Brazil. Cannabis-related links. *principioativo.org - princípio ativo - por uma nova política de drogas. *principioativo.blogspot.com *marchadamaconha.org - forums. Forum: Rio Grande do Sul. Google site search for Porto Alegre. * City info Return to top. *Google Maps: Porto Alegre. *Google images. *Wikipedia: Porto Alegre. *Wikitravel: Porto Alegre. *Wikivoyage: *WeBeHigh.org - Global Marijuana March Return to top. GMM (years signed up). 2013 Return to top. GMM: *Forum: Marcha Da Maconha Porto Alegre 2013. *Princípio Ativo » Arquivo do Blog » Te prepara e vem… vem pra marcha, vem que é da Maconha! Facebook: *Marcha da Maconha Porto Alegre 2013. 2012 Return to top. GMM, May 26: *Princípio Ativo » Arquivo do Blog » Uma apologia às Marchas de Porto Alegre. Facebook: *Marcha da Maconha 2012 - Porto Alegre. *Photos: Marcha da Maconha 2012. *Photos: Marcha da Maconha Porto Alegre 2012. 2011 Return to top. GMM, May 22: *Manifestantes realizam Marcha da Maconha em Porto Alegre. **Google translation: Gauchos held on Sunday afternoon the Marijuana March in the park of the Redemption, in Porto Alegre. At the beginning of the event, the Military Police estimated that about 300 people attended the meeting. However, according to Leonardo Günther, one of the organizers, the walk got to meet 2500 Protestants passing the avenue João Pessoa. Günther says that all the protest took place peacefully, "unlike what happened in Sao Paulo." For him, Porto Alegre is an example of the protest for the legalization of drugs "is a peaceful movement and does not have violence because". "Porto Alegre said yes, you can make the march," he said. The event, organized by the Collective Principle Activity, began with the presentation of a play and debate, when participants put forward their ideas. The road ran through the vicinity of the park and ended around 18:15. 2010 Return to top. Porto Alegre: principioativo.rs(at)gmail.com or portoalegre(at)marchadamaconha.org http://principioativo.blogspot.com Arco do Parque da Redenção, Porto Alegre, Rio Grande do Sul - Brazil GMM. May 8: *JPT POA: É daqui a pouco: Marchemos! 2009 Return to top. *Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uR9cGMVK3U4 *Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPahnnyiiF4 SPahnnyiiF4 Editado Marcha da maconha 2009, Porto Alegre-RS Brasil. Youtube link. 2008 Return to top. *Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ua-wv1gNXrE 2007 Return to top. GMM: Twenty people met up in 2007. 2005 GMM: *Report, map, and links. From forum. Report: ---Email begins--- Date: Wed, 22 Jun 2005 15:58:47 -0300 (ART) From: "Legalize Já!" @ for "at" Subject: Porto Alegre - Legalize it! Friends: Yesterday (07/05/2005) 7, 2005, in Porto Alegre, we took the first step to the effective construction of the local anti-prohibitionist movement. During a cold and rainy afternoon we gathered, at the auditorium of the Central Academic Directory of Universidade Federal do Rio Grande do Sul (DCE-UFRGS), about 70 people, most of them young people on their early 20's. The number outcame the expectations of the "organizers", due to the lame ad campaign done basically through the internet, and half a dozen posters. The meeting begun at 15:30, with a brief report of the national and international anti-prohibitionist situation. Soon after, the debate was open. Since it was the first meeting, there wasn't an agenda, properly saying, and the debate was about several questions related to the problems lived by drug users, due the prohibitionist policy; violence; agression towards individual freedom(s); precariety and disrepect in health care services and education; lack of a quality control on consumed substances; barely inexistence of quality orientation to the user, about means to reduct risks and harms. It was also discussed different perspectives about possible ways to lead the anti-prohibitionist movement. Should we go for legalisation or "descriminalization"? Should we go to mainstream press, or indie press? Should we fight for the production and selling get vinculated to the so called solidary economy nets, or should we embrace the neoliberal logic? Should we legalise only for personal use and personal plantation (private culture)? And so was the debate, free, making of this first encounter, above all, a moment of checking possible agendas that we'll follow through the next months. By the end of the meeting, so that energy wouldn't be dissipated, we discussed strategies and directed efforts in order to guarantee the continuity of this movement. We established a few workgroups to discuss and elaborate a letter of principles, to get finantial aid, to elaborate a website and all the graphics designs of the movement. Also, was created a law comission, gathering mainly Law students, responsable to verify both drug laws, as other aspects that can guarantee that our fight won't be taken as an encouragement of the use of drugs, considered as a felony in our country. By the way, the composition of general meeting was completely heretogenic: Law, Social Sciences, Biology, Psichology, Arts and Pedagogics students, plus high schoolers, people related to the Public Health School of Porto Alegre (Escola de Saúde Pública de Porto Alegre), and many, many other people. All workgroups should hurry their specific work, keeping in touch through an e-group that will be created for all the people who attended the first meeting. In a month, there will be a second meeting, and a key note speaker will attend, one that we'll choose after further discussion through our e-group. We'll also premiere a documentary that's being produced by Journalism students of UFRGS, that registered the meeting and collected statements of the people who were there. I feel it was a golden beginning. ---Email ends--- More info, links, years Return to top. Categories Return to top. Category:Cities Category:Global Marijuana March Category:Porto Alegre, Rio Grande do Sul, Brazil Category:City pages with embedded videos